Forever
by NumaNuma Gal
Summary: Dib is 21. Forever. also, gaz is stuck as 18. This is rather sad story. Tis my first, so if it sucks, please don't be mean about it. Slight SLIGHT ZADR DAGR
1. Life's a dream

Forever.

(I don't own invader zim peeps.)

Chapter 1. Life's a dream.

A man sits on a grey couch infront of a tv. He has a high-collared grey trench coat, a white shirt and some grey pants.

His face is badly shaven, stubble everywhere, his hair is a black sickle.

He is our protector.

Ageles. His father had finally realized. Realized he was the only one. So he gave him the gift. Dib was now a man, 21... forever. Gaz, his sister, was also stuck, bound by his father's work, to the age of 18.

Today would be like every day. Gaz would come home from work, go to the computer, work on her new game. Dib would read the newspaper, drink some coffee and go find the one person who would listen to him. His worst enemy.

Zim had been exposed, exparimented on, and used in an unhealthy amount of merch crud.

Finally, he had been brought to the carnival where he worked as one in the freak show.

Dib would usualy pick him up, bring him to the house and have a good long chat.

Zim always wanted to know if the armada was there... he wanted to go home...

If he did manege to get there, he would ask, for a third time, for redemtion. he would prove it by going back to food coutia, serve sizz-lor for 3 foodenings, (one extra for good feeling) and then return. Then, who knows? He might become a TRANSoper... Maybe...

Gaz opened the door. her hair was longer, though, still curled, her long, tight-fitting black dress rustled as she moved. He eyes had opened as she got older, though they where sqinted to slivvers.

And then... "Dib?" she asked.

"Hello Gaz." said dib tonlessly. The words felt rusty upon his lipps, he had not uttered the name in quite some time.

Then she was crying, crying into his shoulder. It reminded him of his last few moment with his father.

He had been fraile in death. Gaz had shouted, angrey tears pouring down her face, that he couldn't die, he had given the two of them ever-lasting life and youth, why could he not be the same? Then she had left.

Dib had felt a little ashaimed of his sister, she was supposed to be tough... Then membrane had spoken his last.

"I hope you have a good life son, continue my science AND yours. If only I had realized sooner, I would have got to know you better... Cherish your gift of peranormality... but it's to late. Remember this son. Nothing is worse that regret, so make the right choices.", and he had smiled sadly " I wish I had."

Then he lay still, and the blip of the heart beat measurur had chainged to a long beep.

Then dib had left, and arainged the funeral.

"I... I LOST MY JOB!" sobbed Gaz.

"W-what?" gasped Dib. She was his provider, the only way he could eat...

"I ALREADY SAID! GEEZ, Do you have goz in your ears?", she asked snapishly. "He sais my games are not... Arg! Up to date... Games aren't what they used to be dib! They used to be about fantisy! About Vampire piggy slayers! About Shadow hogs!.. But now they're just about kids killing aliens..."

Dib sighed.

Gaz got up, and picked up the newspaper, flipping to the 'JOBS' section.

"I'm going out." said dib.

"To get you're stupid BF? You're ALWAYS with him! I think you have a thing with him!" she said disgruntaly.

"Good bye Gaz. I hope you find a good job." and he left, closing the apartment door behind him.

When he was outside the door, he thought he heared Gaz grumble an angry retort, but he didn't care about that now.

He went to the parking lot, and got into his car.He drove, heading as always, to the Carnival.

Dib was happy. Happy, only when he was with his enemy. He had not been so contented since his mother had been there, so long long ago.

He remembered it, knife sharp, like his last moment with his father.

She had told them she was going into space to study aliens.

She did no return.

She broke a promise she could not have kept.

Dib pulled up outside the carnival and went to the freak-show box.

Zim was tall now. His body had lengthened, no one knew how.

But the rest was the same.

"Hello Dib.", he said.

"Fancy a slushy? Yer looking pail."

"No thank you Zim, I'm fine." replied dib.

"So.. is there any news?" asked Zim. He said this every time.

Dib shook his head.

"How are you then?" asked Dib.

"Oh, fine, fine... Been asked why i look like a cucumber with grapes fer eyes by a kid yesterday." laughed zim, turning around and opening the small door into the slushy stand outside the freak-show.


	2. A goodbye

(SORRY for the problem with the twin chappies. :-) )

Dib entered the small slushy shack.

It was shabby, and low ceilinged, with a pool of slushy near the door, but it was warm, considering the large window where customers congregated for the fruity slush that Zim was forced to sell.

Then Dib saw something that made his stomach drop through the ground.

It was a picture of the different ships. The one in the middle was a Spittle runner.

Like Tak's ship...

"Dib? Are you okay?" asked Zim.

"NO! No... Nothing..." Dib replied hastily.

"Dib... Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Zim, frowning inquisitively at Dib.

Dib remembered that face from his childhood. He had seen it many times, and that face did not make it easier to tell Zim...

"I..." tried Dib, but his voice caught in his throat.

Zim's face was suddenly full of wonder.

"You!.. S-still have... Tak's ship?!" Zim asked hopefully.

"Ye-yes." sighed Dib.

"But why did you not tell me?!" asked Zim, half angrily, half joyfully.

"Because... You were the only one who ever listened to me, even if you hated me at first, you listened!" burst out Dib, turning around to hide his anguished face.

"So you wanted to keep me here just s you could TALK TO ME?!" roared Zim.

"I have to go, Gaz lost her job, and I have to help her." muttered Dib, slamming the door behind him as he left.

"Broke up with your BF did you?" asked Gaz, moodily.

"Gaz, I'm not in the mood to take this crap from you today." grumbled Dib.

"WELL AT LEAST I FOUND A JOB!", screamed Gaz.

"YOU DON'T EVEN WORK! I DO ALL THE WORK, I GET THE MONEY! AND MOW I HAVE TO BE A WAITRESS BECAUSE OF A JERK AT THE VIDEO-GAME DEPARTMENT!"

"Alright Gaz. I'm sorry." said Dib.

"Oh! YOU'RE SO-" but Gaz broke off, looking astonished. Then she went to her room.

Dib had been thinking. Thinking about Zim.

He imagined a world without Zim. Nobody to listen, Nobody to talk to except a 'usually angry' gothic sister.

But then he imagined a world with a moody and sad Zim.

The latter was much worse.

So he decided.

"Zim!", yelled Dib." ZIM! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

"What?" asked a muffled voice from inside the slushy shack.

"Ship." said Dib, simply.

There was a Tok Tok Tok of running feet, and Zim was there, infront of him, Smiling widely.

Dib smiled back.

"Here. It's Tak's ship. You can use it." Dib said solemnly.

"Thankyou!" gasped Zim, and he hugged Dib.

"Good luck buddy." smiled Dib.

And so, Zim got into the ship, and, with a final wave, zim flew off.

It began to rain.

Dib watched the ship growing smaller, smaller... until it was a dot.

And then, Dib suddenly felt wonderfully free.

A little sad, But free.

"Free!" whispered Dib, and, just for fun, he twirled in the rain, then he stopped, fearing he looked too much like a scene in a movie.

And so, Dib returned to his house. Gaz got a job at a new video game creation center, and Dib knew, that one day, Zim would return.

THE END.

(Did you like it? Hope you did! Review please!!)


End file.
